


The proposal

by Superkalex4ever



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkalex4ever/pseuds/Superkalex4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey everyone! this is my contribution to the Skimmons fandom.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The proposal

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone! this is my contribution to the Skimmons fandom.  
> Enjoy!

It´s incredible how time passes by. You remember last year opening the door to welcome Skye into the team, without thinking that you would open the door to your heart too. And you fall for her, so deeply that it scares you. She changed your life completely. You are not anymore that boring and plain Jemma Simmons you used to be, thanks to HER you´re living the life and the most important thing is that you have Skye by your side to share it. 

So today one year later I’m going to surprise my beautiful hacker.

Early that morning, the team was investigating a suspect call Whitehall, a possible Hydra member who would pay an enormous amount of money for an object call The Obelisk. Each member of the team was given an enormous amount of extra paperwork to do. Director Coulson was talking to his contacts in the Hub. Fitz-Simmons were running some examples at the lab, Tripp and May were training hard, as usual and Skye was in her bunk sitting Indian style while searching any possible contact this guy had made. Hours later she heard a knock at the door follow by her beautiful girlfriend. A smile instantly appears on her face.

“Hi sweetheart…” the biochemist said.

“Hey you…” the hacktivist rose from her bed to wrap her arms around her girlfriend in a loving embrace.

"I´m sorry Jem i didn´t greet you sooner but DC told me to hack some bases and it´s driving me crazy". The hacker said with a tired sigh.

“Awww my poor baby, come here” Jemma hugs her tightly enjoying the feeling. When they separate, Jemma cups Skye´s cheek caressing softly and brought their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

“Happy Anniversary” they say in unison resting their foreheads together smiling happily. 

“I love you Jems” the hacker said looking into those beautiful hazel eyes.

“I love you too sweetheart” she pecks her lips sweetly. Suddenly they are interrupted by Fitz shouts. 

“SIMMONS…GET BACK HERE I FOUND SOMETHING!” Jemma sighs defeated. 

“I´m sorry babe I have to get back to work, but I promise you that tonight there won´t be any interruptions. Tonight you are ALL MINE you hear me? ” She said in a sultry voice.

“Yes ma´am” 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

 

Later that night the hacker was out of her bunk in search of her precious biochem. It was weird that the Playground looks so… quiet? Where was everyone? She goes down the hall. When she got to the final door on the right, Skye heard faint music from the other side of the door.

"Jems?" 

"In here."

"Hey where´s ever- " Skye stopped dead in her tracks when she got a look around. Jemma had taken all the candles in the Playground and put them all over the pod.

" God...Jem... you –you look..."

Jemma stood by the bed in black, silk lingerie. The biochemist's now short and straight hair cascaded down and Skye's eyes followed its path, down the curls that ended just above her shoulders. The sight was absolutely breathtaking.

"I told Coulson to give you all of that extra paperwork..." Jemma answered, hoping Skye would not be angry with her. But Skye could never get mad at Jemma. Jemma had a sense of child-like innocence sometimes that made it nearly impossible to bring out any negative feelings.

"You did? Why?"

"So I could set all of this up." Jemma said with a sheepish smile.

Jemma let out a nervous breath and took both of Skye's hands into hers as she walked them both to the bed. She had Skye sit down on the edge and knelt down in front of her.

"Skye," She looked up, "I've never been in love before I met you but I realized that it's the most amazing feeling in the world. I love that I get to wake up every morning knowing that I have you. I love that we spend every waking, and sleeping, moment together and frankly, I love that you haven't gotten sick of me yet. I love how even after a year; I still get butterflies when you look at me. And I swear that it´s like I’m falling in love with you all over and over again. I'm completely comfortable when I'm with you because you make me feel loved and wanted and beautiful. I love you, Skye. God i love so much" Jemma reached under the skirt of the bed and pulled out a small, red velvet box and popped it open as she lifted one knee, "I can´t live without you. You are my everything Skye… my whole world...Which is why I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you grant me the honor to be my wife?”

Skye was put in a dreamy daze listening to Jemma's sweet angelical voice. There was something so melodic about the sound that made it Skye's favorite thing to hear, and her accent. Skye soaked in every word, sight, and feeling. She looked back at Jemma for what seemed like an hour but was only about a minute- she was just so stunned. Skye knew they were probably going to get married eventually. She assumed it would just happen, but this felt ten times more amazing. Jemma was her everything her whole reason to live, she couldn’t imagine her life without Jemma in it. She needs her. They need each other for their own selfs.

Skye blinked and let some tears fall down her face. She kneels beside Jemma and cups Jemma´s cheeks.

"I don't think you know how perfect, gorgeous and amazing you are Jemma Simmons.” She pecks her lips sweetly.

” You're just …. I.. I don´t even have the words to describe you. So let me show you” then she turn around, her back now facing a still kneeling Jemma and reach in her front jeans pocket and put out a similar red velvet box with a ribbon on it. 

"mmm… Skye, sweetheart you know I love you with everything that I am but my knee is kinda hurting." Jemma pouted in a very cute way.

Skye turn around with one hand on her back holding the ring looking straight into Jemma´s eyes. She helps Jemma to stand. 

" Jem. I would love nothing more than to marry you … but only on one condition” she said.

“Anything for you my love”

“Marry me first?” she said sheepishly opening the box revealing the ring.  
Jemma´s eyes wide open and then she jump on Skye falling on top of her in the bed, peppering kisses all over Skye´s face

“YES YES YES and a million times yes” Skye then slipped the ring into her now fiancee´s left –ring finger and kissed it sweetly.

Jemma repeated the action slipping the ring onto Skye's left ring-finger and kiss it sweetly. Then she stood up to climb into her new fiancee's lap, showering her face in quick kisses.

Skye cupped Jemma's face in her hands and guided the biochemist's lips to her own, holding her in a deep, intimate kiss. Once they needed to breathe, both girls pulled away and looked at each other.

“I love you so much Jems”

“I love you too sweetheart, more than you could ever imagine”.

"I can´t believe we're engage." The hacker said smiling.

"I know." Jemma whispered excitedly as she laid Skye down onto the bed.

“But now I want nothing more than to make love to my beautiful fiancé” and Jemma kissed her deeply, slowly, passionately. 

Hours later after their lovemaking they were cuddling in each other’s arms contently. Jemma on top of Skye, embracing the hacker tightly while the hacker caress Jemma´s back tenderly. 

“Happy Anniversary Jems” Said Skye kissing her forehead.

“Happy Anniversary babe” The biochem pecks her lips sweetly laying back again on the hacker´s chest. In her arms, where she belongs.


End file.
